vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
One-Punch Man
Summary One Punch Man follows the life of an average hero who manages to win all of his battles with only one punch! This ends up being the cause of a lot of frustration as he no longer feels the thrill and adrenaline of fighting a tough battle. Maybe all of his rigorous training to become strong wasn't worth it. After all, what's so good about having overwhelming power? Power of the verse Most relevant characters are casual City to Mountain level. And the stronger fighters have shown to be Large Island+ to Multi-Continent level with ease. Lord Boros even stated that he would have destroyed the Earth in the anime, which the manga's guidebook supported. A good amount of heroes/monsters are also thousands of times faster than sound, with the top tiers being Sub-Relativistic or higher. Supporters / Opponents of the verse Supporters Unite My Rice TeenAngel101 William Shadow AkuAkuAkuma ConsumingFire WeeklyBattles Tzula Mefre Antvasima Coolkid 11 SpiralMaster Kavpeny PancakeExterminator DanFlsamual21 AsuraDestructor Edwellken LordAizenSama MarvelFanatic119 Connor1996 Faisal Shourov Sheoth OishiLover75 GohanLSSJ2 cubikai goodyfresh741 Kowt Yes850 AllanSaiyan Oblivion00 Viturino Thebluedash Verdestrom Celestial Pegasus Perilouss Sandblow Matthew Schroeder RouninOtaku BlitzStrike Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Ryukama WarriorWare Promestein AnimeFanboy2916 Judgement-Cut LegendsVII ThePerpetual Kagemaru Kurosuke CoreOfimBalance(COB) SuperKamiNappa Basilisk1995 SenshiDon The Everlasting TISSG7Redgrave Xali990 FllFlourine Not Jim Sterling Frogicalon Nabzilla Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer LongJohnStevens SheevShezarrine ZeedMillenniummon89 LoyalservantofInti Neutral DeezNuts1102 Mico09 TheMightyRegulator Lance Tennant Gemmysaur Battlemania Starkiller 215 Opponents The Queen Diclonius Sirius The EM Troll Lina Shields AidenBrooks999 FateAlbane Characters God Tier Top Tier * Garou High Tier Orochi Ogōn Seishi Mid-High Tier * Lightspeed Flash * Superalloy Darkshine * Ōgon/Kuroi Seishi * Elder Centipede * Watchdog Man * Psykos * Overgrown Rover * Evil Natural Water * Groribas * Geryuganshoop * Melzalgald * Awakened Cockroach * G4 * Gums * Fuhrer Ugly * Pig God * Gouketsu * Bakuzan * Tanktop Master * Homeless Emperor * Awakened Cockroach * Accel * Raiden * Iaian * Drive Knight * Beast King * Surprise Attack Plum * 170,000 Year Magicicada Nymph * Royal Ripper * Hundred-Eyes Octopus * Scaledon * Jumping Spider * Demonic Fan * Bomb * Grizzly Nyah * Do-S Low-High Tier * Heavy Tank Fundoshi * Magic Trick Man * Stinger * Great Philosopher * Death Gatling Mid-Tier * Choze * Golden Ball * Spring Mustachio * Marshall Gorilla Low Tier * Tanktop Tiger * Personification Of A Light Pull Cord * Crablante * Bone Bone * "World's Strongest Man" King Unknown Tier * Blast * "God" * Suiryu * Withered Sprout * Lily of the Three Section Staff Dangan Tenshi Fan Club * "Battle Angel" Himiko Natsuno * Daichi Oogami Taiyo Man * Sun Man Note: Dangan Tenshi Fan-Club appears to be connected to the One Punch Man verse, due to sharing the same author, same illustrator, similar themes, character designs and Himiko being heavily featured in Promo Artwork for the later series. However, how connected is unknown as of now. Because of this connection they both share the same page. Weapons Category:One-Punch Man Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Internet